


Stubbornness isn’t an Attractive Trait

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #31 “Eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry.”Rose is stubborn, Alisha shouldn’t be surprised.





	Stubbornness isn’t an Attractive Trait

The sun shines down on the city below, blessing the people of Ladylake. The weather is especially appreciated by the people in charge of the market stalls. The last two weeks have been nothing but miserable downpours and storms; today’s weather is more than welcome.

Rose and Alisha are sat at a table on the grass, having a great view of the stalls as well as the football that’s being played a few meters away from them, on the field.

“Rose, are you aware that if you actually eat your lunch, you wouldn’t be hungry?” Alisha asks, a plate of food in front of each of them. Whilst Alisha has eaten almost half of her’s, Rose has barely touched hers.

Rose lets out a huff, “Of course I know that!” She looks down at her food before looking back up at Alisha, “But I could’ve gotten it for so much cheaper. Why didn’t you let me haggle the price?”

“Because these people have to make a living off the already little money they make,” Alisha responds, taking a bite out of her roll and wiping the sauce that slides out onto her cheek.

“But Alisha-“

“But nothing,” Alisha says sternly. “Eat.”

Rose narrows her eyes at her girlfriend, crossing her arms over her chest. “Only if you give me a kiss.”

“You have to be joking. I’m not convincing you to eat anymore than I’ve already had to.”

“Fine, then I suppose I’ll not eat and continue to whine about my hunger all day,” Rose decides, turning her head the other way.

Alisha sighs, wondering why she’s so surprised at her girlfriend’s stubbornness. She leans over the table, turns Rose’s head and presses their lips together before taking her seat again. “Now will you eat?”

With what Alisha considers might be the most smug look in the world, Rose nods her head. “If you insist,” she says, finally tucking into her food.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
